


O Negative

by BWolf_20



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Blood, Blood Drinking, Character Deaths, Dominance, Gen, Prey Negan, Rick victorious, Saviors defeated, Saviors destroyed, Vampire Alexandrians, Vampire Rick Grimes, Vampires, blood sucking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-27
Updated: 2019-10-27
Packaged: 2021-01-04 03:09:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21190583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BWolf_20/pseuds/BWolf_20
Summary: When Negan goes to Alexandria to collect the half they were supposed to provide for him and his Saviors, he finds all of Alexandria abandoned. No amount of searching turns up anything for months. Then one night Rick and his group suddenly appear in the Sanctuary and introduces Negan to a threat he didn’t know existed. The kind involving fangs and lots of blood sucking.





	O Negative

**Author's Note:**

> With it being the Halloween season, I wanted to get in something Halloween-ish with The Walking Dead. Vampires came to mind, and I don't believe I've ever seen a vampire Rick Grimes fic on here. I was also inspired by CreeperEyes fic "I will eat your flesh" where Rick & company are hungry for the Saviors.

Negan glowered at the empty residences of Alexandria. There wasn’t a body in sight, dead or alive. His men were still investigating, but Negan could already tell they weren’t going to find them hiding in their closets. Rick had uprooted his people and bailed. The idea of it had him gripping Lucille extra hard. After a night of breaking the man down to a crying pussy on the ground to the point where he promised to provide for him, said pussy had the balls to resign from his new boss. They hadn’t even gotten their first offering from Rick which made it all the more worse, and pissed off Negan to a great degree.

“We got everywhere.” He turned to Simon who looked just as pissed off as he felt about the situation. “Those assholes ain’t here.”

“Tell me something that’s not fucking obvious Simon,” he growled. He took a step toward Rick’s abandoned house, suddenly desiring to break as much shit inside as he could get his hands on. He looked back as his men started to gather near. “I want to know where the fuck they went!”

“We couldn’t find anything sir,” one of his men piped up fearfully.

“You’re telling me they didn’t leave any goddamn clues behind?”

“We found nothing,” Arat confirmed. “They’re just…gone.”

His grip on Lucille became tighter, and he could feel himself reaching his boiling point. Normally he would ask for Lucille’s strength, but he refused to do it just yet.

“It’s just like with, well, them,” Simon muttered. He dropped his eyes, not even wanting to meet Negan’s as he mentioned the other group that had escaped them. 

Negan gave him a glare as he lightly swung Lucille by his side. It was enough to remind Simon that the fault of losing the other group was mostly on his shoulders.

“We weren’t backsliding here Simon,” he said in a hushed yet dangerous tone of voice. Simon ducked his head in response to the jibe. “So it’s not quite like last time. But that asshole did up and leave. We’re gonna find him, cause I’m not letting another bunch of pussies run out on me!”

“Where do you want us to start?” asked Arat.

“We’ll start with Daryl. He’s gotta know where Rick could be hiding.”

He gave a signal that had everyone returning to their vehicles. They were heading back to the Sanctuary for now. 

“We’ll find them,” Simon assured him as he gave his shoulder a pat before heading out of the gate.

Negan looked back at Rick’s house and smirked.

“When I find him, I’m breaking every fucking bone in his fucking body.”

When they had returned home, Negan’s mood was soured even more upon learning that Daryl had managed to escape his cell. And with his escape, he had killed one of his men. Fat Joey wasn’t much of a Savior, but he was still one of his, and Daryl had ended him almost as brutally as he had his two friends that night. It was a kick in the dick to come home to two more losses after the major loss of Alexandria. For that, he raged and smashed as much shit as he could with the bat. No one dared get in his way.

It wasn’t a mark of giving up. It was simply a sign that they would have to track down the Alexandrians the old fashioned way. He sent people out in groups of three to scout the area. He had Gavin check in on the Kingdom in case they happened to come across Rick and his people looking for shelter. Gavin reported that the king had no knowledge of Rick and didn’t believe he was lying. Simon checked in with Gregory who at first denied having a run in with anyone by the name of Rick. After some prodding, Gregory mentioned meeting the man, claiming he had demanded food from them. Now even though Negan didn’t know Rick for very long, he highly doubted he went around making demands from other communities. Still, he let the Hilltop and their leader slide since Simon’s group found no trace of the Alexandrians living in their space.  
After weeks of keeping an eye out, the Saviors found not a sign of their newest workers, nor their escaped prisoner. It was the kind of thing that practically kept Negan in a dark mood, but it wasn’t a state of mind he could live in. His people were counting on him to keep them going, so in the mean time they would just have to make due with help from the Hilltop and the Kingdom. If anything, they’d just have to snag a replacement community after the loss of Alexandria. 

Well that would be alright. He really did enjoy showing people the right way to survive when he introduced himself. Lucille was often thirsty, but she was more so thirsty for Rick’s blood.

Sleep didn’t come easy to Negan as of late, but one night it was particularly difficult thanks to the sound of a storm. He shifted a little in bed and tried to slip back into a peaceful sleep. He had been dreaming about cornering a cowering, bloodied up Rick, and he really wanted to get back to it to experience how it ended. 

As he shifted on his right-hand side, his half-closed eyes caught sight of something standing on the side of the bed. He tiredly blinked his eyes before raising his lids. That something was a figure of someone, but he couldn’t tell who in the darkness.

“What the shit?” He opened his eyes a little wider. “What the fuck are you doing in my room? It better be goddamn important enough for you to show up in my private quarters like a psychopath in the middle of the goddamn night.”

There was a moment of silence before the figure spoke.

“I hear you been looking for me.”

Negan’s mouth parted as he recognized the voice. But it didn’t seem possible the man would show up out of nowhere in his room. To confirm it, the man turned on the lamp on his nightstand, and it was then that Negan was able to see the familiar face of Rick Grimes. He flashed a smile even though he was greatly caught off guard. He knew he might have been in real trouble if he was any other man and didn’t have his large number of men.

“Well well well, isn’t this a hell of a treat! Now normally I would prefer a beautiful half naked woman to show up instead, but I’ll take this too considering I’ve only been looking for your sorry ass for weeks now.”

“Well, here I am,” Rick said while raising his arms as if to present himself.

“Here you are.” Negan shifted upward, still grinning. “Tell me a few things Ricky boy before I reprimand you for what a bad boy you’ve been. How the hell did you know where to find us? But more importantly, how the hell did you sneak your ass in here without getting caught?”

“I had help.”

“So, your dumbass didn’t come here alone. Fuck. You got some balls on you prick, and here I thought I clipped them that night.” He noticed Rick’s expression darkened and that served to please him. But then the pleasure gave way to nervousness as he started feeling there was something off about it. The soft blue eyes appeared harder than usual, but he deemed it to be a trick of the light. “I’ll be sure to take them off this time. Smash them, rather than clip them to make sure they don’t grow back. I’ll be sure to have my men clip the balls off your people too.”

“That’s not gonna happen,” came the cold reply. Negan felt a little chill from the odd sound of it, but brushed it off as nothing.

“You think so do you?” He sat up while maintaining his grin. “So, what the hell you doing here? Did your dumbass finally realize you couldn’t make it out there without my help? Thought you could beg me for another chance didn’t you. Well tough fucking cookies, because I’m not exactly feeling charitable. In fact, that ended the moment I realized you assholes dipped out on me. I don’t take kindly to that shit.”

“I came here to end it.” 

Again Rick gave the kind of cold tone that inspired another chill from him. It was enough to make the smile slip a little from his face. No one had ever been able to make him feel such a thing, and only by the sound of their voice. The fact that Rick was able to do so impressed him just a little, but at the same time he found it a little disturbing.

“So. You decided to sacrifice yourself. Thought you’d offer up your head to Lucille, making that enough to spare your people. Sorry prick. That’s not how it works. Your people owe me a shit-ton for all the weeks you’ve been absence. And you can bet my people will be there to make sure you don’t pull another bullshit disappearing act on us. Lucille will take your hands, and after I’ve made you suffer enough, she’ll take your head. Lucille’s been thirsty as fuck afterall.”

“Not as thirsty as I’ve been.”

Before Negan could question what he meant, Rick suddenly plowed him across the face with a fist that felt like it had been made of iron. Negan was thrown flat on his back from the force of it as his world spun. Pain sprouted fast and sharp across his jaw which quickly began to throb. 

When he managed to raise himself up, he looked at Rick with a serious expression of disbelief. Rick however, didn’t appear to be the least bit sorry or stunned by his actions. He just seemed indifferent to the sight of Negan holding his jaw.

“Fuck. I guess I misjudged you Rick. You’re not the pussy I thought you were. There’s an animal under there.”

“Nope,” Rick disagreed. “I’m all animal now. And so are my people.”

Rick grabbed him by the feet and yanked him out of bed before Negan could grasp what he’d done. He yelped as his head struck the floor hard. He tried pulling his feet out of his grip, but Rick was just too strong.

“The fuck do you think you’re doing!”

Negan was enraged, more so since Rick didn’t seem bothered by his twisting and attempts to kick. 

“I said I was thirsty.”

The voice was low and a little frightening. When Rick looked down at him, Negan swore his eyes were flashing in a way he couldn’t describe. On top of that, the once soft blue eyes that had blurred with tears in the clearing were now hard and eerily dark. Negan was momentarily speechless as he stared back at him.

“What the hell’s going on?” Negan asked, hating that his voice gave way to the concern he was starting to feel. “What the fuck’s gotten into you?”

“You’ll see.” 

He yanked hard as he pulled him toward the door.

“You’re out of your goddamn mind Rick! You really think none of my people are gonna make a big deal out of whatever the fuck you’re doing?”

He lurched up to reach for his hands, but Rick chose to twist his legs violently, causing a shooting pain to zip all the way up to his waist. Negan fell back against the floor with a cry of shock. Rick dropped one of his legs to push the door open, then he proceeded to drag him along with only his left leg in his grip. Negan attempted to swing his free leg to knock him away, but he was having no luck as it didn’t seem to irk his captor at all. 

“Goddamn it! WHERE THE HELL IS EVERYONE!”

Rick turned and picked up speed as he moved him down the hall behind him. 

“They’re not coming for you,” Rick growled. “They can’t. Not enough blood.”

The statement struck Negan curiously. 

“Not enough blood? The hell is that supposed to mean?” 

Rick didn’t respond. Negan started to say more, but stopped when he heard the clear distressed cries of his men on the lower floor. Something obviously horrible was happening considering the blood curdling screams that were starting to echo off the walls. He shifted his frown to Rick who was focused on dragging him, supposedly to where the screams were taking place.

“What the hell are your people doing to mine?” Negan hissed. He made another attempt to kick his hand lose from his left leg, but it was like kicking a rock because it did nothing except hurt his foot. “Did you fucks brings the dead in here to ambush my men?”

“This isn’t anything like the walkers. But it is about the dead.” Rick looked over his shoulder at him and this time, shot him a toothy grin. 

Negan gasped when he noticed that two of his front teeth seemed sharper than usual. Of course it could’ve been a trick of the poor light. He was sure that had to be it. The odd darkness of his eyes had to also be a trick of the light, yet it didn’t explain the odd coldness of his voice.

“Rick, if you’re not gonna tell me what you’re up to, at least tell me where the fuck you’ve been all this time?”

“I’m not sure you’d believe me.”

“Why don’t you fucking try me?”

Rick just laughed, a haunting kind of laugh that had the hairs standing up on the back of his neck. Suddenly he wasn’t feeling quite so safe. The cries of his people seemed to increase, but now there was the faint sound of something mixed in-between it, like a guttural growl. 

“The hell is that?” Negan muttered. He was starting to feel quite afraid.

“You’re about to find out.”

Rick dragged him all the way down into the main room where he would often bring the people together if he needed to make a speech. Well a good number of his people were there, but not in the way he hoped.  
His eyes widened and his mouth dropped in horror as he saw the splatters of blood and bodies scattered here and there. From what he was able to catch as he was pulled along, a nasty war went down moments ago, and his people clearly lost. Shell casings from shots being fired were also spread about, but so far he got no sign that any of his people had been lucky enough to take one of Rick’s people out. He heard cries and screams which let him know that he still had people alive, but they were on the receiving end of whatever Rick’s people were doing to them.

Then, when Rick made a turn, Negan saw something that had his heart dropping in a sickeningly, horrifying way. 

His escaped prisoner Daryl had made a return, and he was currently crouched over a struggling, gurgling Gavin. And Gavin wasn’t struggling because Daryl was cutting him with a knife or choking him out. Daryl had his mouth clapped tight on his neck, and a bit of blood was dribbling below his lip.

“The fuck?”

It appeared Daryl had bit into the man’s neck, apparently for the reason of not having a knife on hand to slice it. But it didn’t make sense that he wouldn’t move away after clearly getting the man to bleed. Daryl was holding him close and pushing his mouth in further. Negan swallowed thickly when he noticed Daryl’s Adam’s apple going up and down, like he was, drinking.

“The fuck?” he gasped again, utterly confused and sickened.

“NEGAN!”

He looked to his left and saw Arat trying to make a break for it. Her clothes were tattered in a way to suggest she’d had a tango with some wild animal. He didn’t recall ever seeing her look so panicked. Then in the blink of an eye, something leaped up from behind her and pounced onto her back, knocking her hard to the ground. A swing of dreads told him it was Michonne who landed like a cat onto her prey. Arat went flat on the ground and gave a cry of pain before Michonne clamped down on her neck, much like Daryl was doing. 

It didn’t make any sense at all. He had been told that the woman sported a katana, so he couldn’t figure out why she was resorting to using her teeth. But as soon as the question had come up, he reminded himself of what he had just seen. The woman had sprung out of the air in a very inhuman way, and was now acting very much like a beast.

When Rick maneuvered him around, Negan was able to see Rick’s people all following the same behavior of biting down on their victims’ necks, and no one seemed capable of defending themselves against them. Even the badass Carl was having his fill. In fact, he was going into beast mode after he had torn apart a man’s throat, chest, and arm. The whole lower half of his face, including his chest, was drenched in blood as he sucked it up greedily. 

“Figured it out yet?” Rick asked as he looked back at him. A nasty little smile was playing on his lips, making the entire situation all the more frightening. 

Negan was at a loss for words and remained so even as Rick came to a stop and dropped his leg. He looked past him and saw the familiar faces of the widow and the fairly young man, standing guard over a couple of his people who were forced to kneel in a line-up similar to the one he had forced on them. A dark haired Latina walked up to his other best girl Laura, and ran a fingernail across her cheek, drawing blood.

“Fuck off!” Laura yelled at the woman, who didn’t seem the least bit perturbed. All she seemed interested in was tasting the blood from her fingernail.

“Tasty,” she told Laura, making the woman shiver.

Negan looked back at Rick. There was certainly nothing human in the man’s eyes at the moment. He swallowed hard as the gravity of the situation fully hit home.

“What the hell are you?”

He was ashamed that the fear in his voice was obvious, but it probably didn’t matter by this point. Rick just smirked and took in the scene before them.

“Well, we weren’t always like this,” he started easily. “We were human, like you. We were out there trying to survive. There were hard times, and we lost people. Good people. But we kept pushing forward day by day, doing whatever we could. Eventually we found a home. A good one in Alexandria. We finally made it to something really good.” Rick looked back down at him again, and this time his face showed a mix of frustration and disappointment. “But then you came along. You and your people came along, and you just had to ruin it.”

Negan opened his mouth a few times but no words came out.

“What? Speechless?” Rick asked, feinting disbelief. “That’s not like you.”

He huffed nervously before he was able to finally say something.

“What does, any of that have to do with, whatever the fuck you are?”

“I’m getting to that Negan, just be patient.” 

He started pacing before him in a very casual way. Outside, the thunder rumbled especially loud. Negan hated the way his heart was beating at a rapid speed. There was a need for it, that was, if he really was on the right track of accusing Rick of not being human. He really didn’t want to believe it, even if Rick confirmed it. 

“After that night. You know the night,” Rick continued. “I admit, I was terrified. You managed to break me Negan, after you took Glenn and Abraham.” Behind him, the Latina and the widow began to hiss loudly as they glared dark daggers at Negan who swallowed hard in response. “You put us through real hell. I didn’t think we were gonna make it out alive, but when we did, all I could ask myself was how the hell am I gonna get my people out of this? How the hell am I going to keep them safe from you? All I could think to do was leave.”

Rick turned and began to pace around him like a shark circling its prey. Negan tensed up. A part of him asked why he wasn’t making a run for it, or at the least, tossing Rick on his ass. In a way he felt the answer. He could sense it would be a bad mistake. Rick was radiating too much danger right now.

“That’s right Neagn. You scared me enough to make me leave. I took a few people with me to scout out a destination, and late one night while I was out there, it happened.”

“What, happened?” Negan asked slowly. His curiosity was actually piqued. 

“A man showed up in the middle of the night. But it turned out that he wasn’t a man. He was a monster. And he decided to turn me into a monster, as a way to survive.” Rick came to a stop with his head hanging. The thunder struck louder than ever, adding to the chill that went down Negan’s spine.

“What, kind of a monster?” he asked slowly.

A smile appeared on the man’s face then, and he tossed his head back as a dry laugh left his throat.

“The kind you’d only see in movies. I thought it was as bad as being a walker, but I quickly decided that it could work. That my people could live that way. So the person that changed me, taught me, and from there I turned and taught my people away from Alexandria. Found a nice dark place to stay since the daylight’s not exactly friendly to us anymore.” Rick spun on the spot, facing him full on with a grave look on his face. 

“So…now you know what happened to us.”

“I’m not sure I do.” He studied Rick as best he could in the semi darkness. 

When their eyes met, the blackness of the blue orbs were alarming. The man lifted his lip and flashed his teeth, and it was then that he got a semblance of what he was dealing with. He looked over at Michonne who had long since finished sucking on Arat’s neck, and was stabbing her in the head. Such behavior was a clear tip off of what kind of monsters Rick was talking about.

“You understand Negan,” Rick stated.

He did at that moment, but he just couldn’t wrap his brain around it.

“_You’re goddamn vampires_”

Rick grinned, which synced up with the sudden cry of Simon. Carl had pounced on him and was bending his arms back in a way that wasn’t natural. At the same time, he pushed against his back with his foot, hard.  
“SIMON!” Negan roared. He heard the bones crack, and a second later, Carl was on his neck, sucking down his life fluid. 

He turned away as Simon made pitiful struggles, unable to watch as he died before his eyes. Then came the cries of his other captive men. They were being succumbed to the same fate as his best right-hand man.

“I’m sorry,” he apologized as he kept his focus on a wall across the room. “I’m sorry.” 

He hadn’t been strong enough to protect his own after all. It almost didn’t matter that he was dealing with a new level of crazy in this already fucked up world. All it had taken was one little screw up with a group of people he had thought he’d gotten under his boot.

“It’s too late for apologies,” Rick said coldly. 

“I wasn’t apologizing to you,” he growled as he looked him dead in the eye.

Rick looked away and started to laugh.

“I see. Don’t worry about it Negan. It was always going to end for you.”

“Never would’ve pegged it would end this way,” Negan grumbled back. “Wasn’t supposed to end at all.”

The creature before him smiled and reached down with a hand that appeared to have claws instead of normal fingernails.

“Wait.” Negan shakily attempted to crawl away, backwards. “You don’t have to do this Rick. You got rid of my people, which means I can’t do shit to you.”

“Trying to make a deal now, after everything?” Rick assumed as he slowly approached him. 

“You can, turn me.” The idea didn’t sit well with him, but he tried not to let it show. “We’ll work together. Kick this world’s ass, vampire style.”

Rick came to a stop and gave the impression that he was thinking it over. He looked back at his people who by now, were done with the blood sucking, and simply stood and watched to see what would happen to their meals’ once powerful leader. Negan followed Rick’s line of sight when he shifted his glance and noticed he was gazing hard at the widow. He too shifted to look at her face. There was nothing but barely contained rage behind the calm looking exterior. The same could be said for the Latina. It was then that he knew he was basically fucked.

He dropped his head just as Rick turned back to him.

“I’m not sure that would work out too well Negan. You see, you killed two of my people. Then you threatened the rest of us. Tried to makes us into your slaves. The way I see it, there’s only one way for you to make up for that, and that’s by offering your blood. Cause like I said earlier, I’m thirsty.”

Rick snatched him by the arm and dropped down before he could even blink. Within seconds of moving, Rick had already plunged his fangs deep into his neck. Negan gave a guttural cry. There was nothing to compare the feeling of fangs digging in deep as they sought out blood. 

Rick had him in an iron grip, holding him against him like a person would with a lover. As the room started to wobble, Negan shifted his eyes to the watching group. He did his best to block out the sound of Rick’s pleasurable moans as he sloppily drank. Negan blinked against the agony as he weakly clawed against Rick’s arms. He knew it was useless but he still tried.

Rick pulled away after a minute, giving Negan the impression that he might have changed his mind partway through. But he was certain it was too late.

“Is that o negative? Delicious.”

Negan cringed as he felt a few drops of his own blood fall upon his cheek. With as much strength as he could muster, he looked up at Rick. The monster was hovering over him with a wide bloody grin on his face.  
“Before I finish you off, I’d like to thank you for the meal.” He looked toward his people and gave a nod. “I sure as hell don’t want to be greedy. Dig in.”

Negan was barely aware that he was trembling. Everything was fading in and out, and there was the awful feeling of sensing himself slipping away. A frightened sob escaped his lips as he looked toward Rick’s people again. They were all flashing their fangs now, and their eyes were blazing with intensity. In seconds, they were flying toward him; their feast. 

After that, Negan only knew the pain of being stabbed multiple times by the kind of teeth that didn’t belong on humans. As he felt more of himself slip away, he couldn’t help wondering if his fate would befall all humans, whether they fucked with Rick or not. As if the dead weren’t enough to deal with, a new form of the dead had to emerge, and he had not been able to beat it. All because he had fucked with the wrong person; or rather, the wrong monster.

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Halloween :)


End file.
